


Ep Coda 1x24: The Worm Did It (Because I couldn't think of a better title)

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a bad dream (aka an S1 finale fix-it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ep Coda 1x24: The Worm Did It (Because I couldn't think of a better title)

**Disclaimer: Steve and Danny belong to nobody but themselves.**

**************

Steve woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. He glanced around the room wide-eyed, wondering why he was in his own bed and not in a prison cell. He heard the mumbling beside him and turned, seeing Danny's eyes crack open. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I live here," Danny stated. "You live here too, remember?"

"Where's Kono?"

"With Ben on Maui," Danny answered for him.

"Chin?"

"Still in London with Laura, and I gotta tell ya, Steve, you getting them together was a smart idea."

"Rachel? She's pregnant," Steve stated.

"Yes, Steve, her swollen belly gave it all away." Danny nodded. "And Stan has never been happier." He pulled Steve into his arms.

"What about Wo Fat and the Governor?"

"He's still in jail and she's still in charge." Danny gave him a soft kiss. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah," Steve relaxed in Danny's arms, "I guess I did."

"Must have been a doozy."

"That's putting it mildly, Danno."

"I told you not to finish that bottle of tequila," Danny sighed. "I warned you that swallowing the worm would give you weird dreams."

"I'll never do it again, I swear."

"Want to talk about it?" Danny asked.

"Danny, it was...."

"You know what?" Danny lay back down, laying Steve's head on his chest. "I don't want to know." Because if Steve told about his dream, Danny would have to do the same.

And telling Steve that the SEAL was dancing to Swan Lake in a purple tutu was not something he wanted to discuss.

**FIN**


End file.
